Hermione's Lovers
by haply 'nonmus
Summary: So there is a load of new stuff going on at Hogwarts...and a lot of stuff someone Hermy can't control
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hermione," Ron ran up and gave her a huge hug, Hermione sat stiff not exactly knowing what was going on.

"Hey."

"How are you? I didn't think you were going to come this year." Ron finally let go and Hermione could breathe again.

"I wasn't going to…then I found out they were making Harry come so I decided too." Hermione shrugged her shoulders; she still felt a little crushed. As the couple waited in compartment thirty-seven they saw a familiar green eyed boy walk up.

"HARRY!" Hermione did just as Ron had and jumped up and gave him a huge squeeze.

"Hi," Harry barely got out as his frail bones where being crushed. He had not eaten much in the last couple months because of mourning Dumbledore's death.

"Oh, I am sorry." Hermione backed up and smiled. Behind her Ron was frowning at the floor.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked as he got settled next to Ron.

"Nothing, it's just the last year…I may never see you guys again."

"What do you mean 'never see you guys again'?" Hermione asked sitting across from Ron.

"I mean, what if Harry goes off and gets himself killed, you become the minister of magic and are too busy for me, I mean your friends?" Ron

"Get off it like that will ever happen." Harry frowned and turned as the twins slammed the compartment door open.

"Hya, meet your new Muggle Studies teacher," Fred said.

"You mean we, just because Dad wants us too." George retorted.

"None of us take that class." Harry said looking at Ron who looked shocked.

"You do now." Fred and George said at the same time…with the same troublesome grin.


	2. Chapter 2

People please reveiw...i have a lot in for this story but i need motivation

* * *

"What do you mean… 'You do now?'" Ron asked as he stared at his brothers.

"What do you mean what do we mean?" George asked. The grin not leaving, his eyes alive with an untouchable flame he kept his brother and friends in the dark.

"I am a muggle, why do I have to take muggle studies?" Hermione asked.

"Because it is now required and since you missed six years you three will have to work extra hard to catch up won't you?" Fred's countence matched his brother's.

"What?" Harry asked still not exactally understanding. The train began to move and Fred and George crashed to the floor.

"I'm not gunna repeat it Potter," Fred snapped as he pulled himself up.

"What about your store then?" Harry asked.

"That is all arranged. We are still having a hefty profit and expect more and more, Anna is running the store, huh George?" Fred elbowed his brother who turned red just like Ron when Lavendar was mentioned.

"Anna?" Ron looked at his brother hoping for more juicy information.

"Nope not sharing anymore are you Fred?" George picked up his wand, "Silentio." Fred's mouth seemed to be sown together and not able to open.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in aw.

"That was Fred's own creation and I must say it has betrayed him once again…hasn't it?" George said. Fred tried to open his mouth but with no success. Although a distinct growl could be heard.

"That's amazing," Hermione said with a smile. Fred's eyes filled with spirit, only Ron noticed.

"Hey where is Ginny and Luna?" Ron asked looking around.

"I don't know Mum was bringing them…she doesn't even know that I-I mean we are taking the position." George said.

"No wonder I didn't know." Ron said staring off into space. Fred began jumping up and down muffled yells escaping from his throat.

"Nope not till tonight," George smiled micheiviously and ran down the tram.

"Shouldn't he be acting more his age?" Harry said looking at the Weasley's that were left. Fred shook his head.

"No he and Fred have been acting like kids for years." Ron smiled and dove into the last seat, right over Hermione's lap.

"Acting childish must be a traight in the Weasley children." Hermione pushed Ron's legs off and stood up, "I have to go patrole, it's part of the job as head girl."

"Oh My GOSH!" Harry sat up and almost hit Hermione over the head if it wasn't for a secret that kept him. "She's acting just like Percy."

"Ya know she is." Ron looked at her in utter amazement.

"What? Percy is smart and was held in high esteem all his life…" Hermione said.

"And he's a freaking moron." Ron said with seriously.

"Hey he's our brother and you are too and I... What Am i saying?" The train stopped and they all left...not knowing what this year would bring


End file.
